Accidental Suicide
by Down Maggie Down
Summary: Maggie is fed up with not getting her way. Her plan to snare Edward Cullen is about to take a wrong turn.


Penname: Melinda the Proud Bookworm  
Title: Accidental Suicide

Rating: M  
Summary: Maggie is fed up with not getting her way. Her plan to snare Edward Cullen is about to take a wrong turn.  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. Maggie belongs to **Catastrophia.**  
Contest : Down, Maggie, Down

* * *

"I'm standing outside the home of Edward Cullen. The head of security called the police to report a death in the home. So far we have sketchy information but we know that the body found is Maggie O'Connell. It appears that Miss O'Connell has committed suicide in the bedroom she once shared with Mr. Cullen.

"We have not yet heard from Edward Cullen, however, his head of security informed us that he has gone to see his wife's family. We do not know the identity of his wife, or that he had married. Perhaps his marriage is what drove Miss O'Connell over the edge. We will be bringing you more information as it becomes available. This has been Becky Granger. Thank you for watching channel 5 news."

_Earlier:_

Maggie was fed up. She wanted Edward and she would have him. No young girl would stand in her way. She had stolen an ID card from Tanya months ago, when she started to suspect that Edward didn't want her anymore, just in case she couldn't make him see reason.

Maggie fumed inside as she thought of Edward with another. Her latest plan was foolproof. It played on Edwards past, his insecurities, and his sympathy for others. She had bought the drugs from a dealer a few days ago. She secured his silence by paying him ten times the value and sucking his dick.

As Maggie made her way up the stairs she imagined what Edward would do when he arrived home. She knew that he would try to save her. She wouldn't die tonight, even though she was committing 'suicide'. She planned to inject herself with enough drugs to make it seem real and wait for Edward to come home. Maggie knew how Edward felt about drugs. He would have no choice but to save her.

She knew that he would begin to realize how much they needed each other. He would help her and stay by her side while she cleaned up. He would dump that trailer trash girl and send her back to where she came from.

A wicked smile lit Maggie's face as she dressed in her sheer black lace teddy. She wanted to remind Edward what he was missing. As she set the note to Edward, the drugs and other items she needed on the bed side table she noticed a picture of her Edward and the girl. Her lips pressed into a flat line and she saw the love on their faces. She threw the picture as hard as she could, breaking the frame and glass. He would not need to have a picture of his soon to be ex wife.

Feeling slightly better, Maggie tucked herself into the covers and prepared the drugs. She had planned it just right and would only have to wait for about thirty minutes for Edward to get home. She was nervous about the needle but was willing to do anything to get her Edward back.

The prick of the needle didn't hurt as much as the burning of the cocaine rushing though her system. She lay back onto Edward's pillow with a smile and waited for her love to come home.

Edward tapped his foot as he tried to ignore the giggles behind him. He was used to having a driver or a limo and hadn't realized it would take so long to rent a car. He had spoken to Renee a few hours before and had let her know of his plans to get Bella back.

She had given him their address and sworn she wouldn't tell Bella he was coming.

Finally, after waiting for nearly two hours and signing about a dozen autographs Edward drove away in a little non descript compact car. The seat didn't quite push back far enough and the drive to Bella's house was cramped and uncomfortable.

Wishing for a GPS, Edward drove around the neighborhood for almost ten minutes before finally spotting Renee's address. He pulled into the driveway and unfolded himself out of the car. His legs ached and his back didn't want to straighten after the uncomfortable trip. He hurried to the door and sent a quick text to Renee instead of knocking.

"Bella, I'm going to check the mail," he heard Renee call from just inside the door. Renee opened the door and slipped out to greet him.

"Mr. Cullen, my daughter is not happy with you right now. She believes you want that Maggie bitch. I don't think you do. I could see the way you looked at her when we first met."

Edward let out a small chuckle. "You knew before I did. I've fallen in love with her, but I realized too late. I am here to beg her forgiveness and ask her to come back home with me."

Renee nodded at him. "Well, now is your chance." She opened the door and ushered me inside before walking back out to the porch to give Bella and Edward privacy.

"Mom, did you get the mail?" Bella called from upstairs. Edward followed her voice to a plain bedroom, and peeked in the door to see his wife.

Bella sat on the bed with her stereo playing softly. She looked up when she heard a floorboard creak. The sight before her was something she never expected to see. Edward, her love, stood in the doorway, looking terrible. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair in disarray, his jaw covered in stubble and tears staining his cheeks.

"Bella, my wife. I'm so sorry. I need you to know something before you leave me for good. I love you. I think my heart knew it the moment we met, but my mind took a while to catch up." Edward sniffled, fresh tears welling up. He poured all his emotion into his voice.

Bella sat, slack jawed, hoping she heard him correctly. Just as she was about to speak Edwards phone rang. She stiffened, waiting for him to ignore her and put business first, but he didn't. He picked up the phone and hit ignore. Edward walked toward her bed, trying to gauge her reaction.

Bella was nervous, waiting for Edward to be close enough to touch again. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer. She wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and kiss him until she couldn't breathe. Slowly, Edward sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I mean it Bella Cullen. I love you. I want to tell the world about you, I don't want you to be a secret anymore. I need you to come home with me. I'm begging you. Please, be my wife, my love, my everything," Edward whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

Bella stared into his eyes, knowing he was telling the truth. "I love you too. I miss you so much. I can't come back, not until Maggie is gone. I can't live there with you while she is showing up at all hours, sneaking in and harassing us."

Edward pulled her into his arms. Again his phone rang. This time, it was the emergency line. He had no choice but to answer it. Sam was the only one who could call this line, and he knew better than to do it unless it was a serious emergency. Bella pulled back, letting Edward answer the phone.

"Sam, this better be good. I'm with my wife." Edward growled into the phone.

"Sir, we have an emergency. Miss O'Connell broke into the house again. I found her in your bed-"

"What? Call the police Sam, maybe she'll take them seriously when they tell her not to come back."

"Sir, I've already called the police. Maggie is dead. She committed suicide in your bed, I made a copy of the note before the police took it into evidence. I can read it to you now if you like."

Edward was shocked. He could not believe Maggie would kill herself over this. It had to be some kind of ploy to get him back. He stared at Bella, knowing that she would be overwhelmed by this information.

"Sam, read the note, I need to know what the hell she was thinking," Edward requested.

Sam cleared his throat, his voice serious as he read the final words of Maggie O'Connell.

"Edward, my love, I have decided that I can't live without you. I need you too much and love you too much. I've decided to end my life using something you used to be dependant on, as I hope it will bind me to you. I know you love me, you just aren't able to see past that girl you brought home. I hope we can be reunited in the next life. Remember me as your true love, your soul mate, for that is what I am. I love you."

Edward was disgusted by her words. "Thanks Sam. Tell them I'll be home within 48 hours to answer any questions. Could you please speak with Esme and let her know I need a new mattress, and to prepare a guest room for me to use for a while. I can't go into that room and be reminded of this."

Sam chuckled through the phone, "I've spoken to her already. She's prepared a room for you and Mrs. Cullen on the opposite end of the house. You won't have to go anywhere near your old room until you're ready. I'll see you soon Mr. Cullen."

Edward hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. "Bella, Maggie is out of our lives, I can promise you that."

Bella tilted her head, "How do you know she won't come back in a few weeks, how can you be so sure?"

Edward cradled her face in his hands, "She's dead Bella. She killed herself in our bed. She left some crazy note for me, claiming that she was my soul mate."

Bella gasped. Her heart pounded in her chest, eyes wide and full of tears. She hated Maggie. The bitch had tried to ruin her marriage, but she didn't want her to die.

Bella knew what she had to do. She reached up to cup Edwards cheek, pulling his face down to hers. She rubbed her nose along his, and sighed in relief. She felt Edward relax into her, before pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose. "Edward, my husband, let's go home."

Edward leaned in to kiss her lips, worshiping her without words. He was already home, because Bella was at his side.


End file.
